


https://crookedmedia.slack.com

by gdgdbaby, radialarch



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Multi, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Yuletide Treat, a love story about corporate restructuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Travis 'coward' Helwig1:23 PMwelcome to the thunderdome.priyanka1:24 PMignore travisJamie Skeele1:25 PMwho's travis?priyanka1:25 PMyou and i are going to get along just fineTravis 'coward' Helwig1:26 PM😭





	1. Monday, August 20th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Knight/gifts).



> r_gunns: we were very inspired by your prompts and hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> this work includes a fair amount of custom styling. however, the content of the work should be perfectly understandable with [creator style turned off](?style=disable), if it bothers you or something doesn't seem formatted correctly on mobile.

## #general

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:22 PM  
joined #general.  
👋 15

 **Kari** 1:22 PM  
hey jamie!

 **Justine Howe** 1:23 PM  
So happy to have you on board, Jamie! I've DM-ed you some general info about the slack and our channels and how we use them, so feel free to look through that at your leisure.  
👍 1

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:23 PM  
got it, thanks!

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 1:23 PM  
welcome to the thunderdome.  
🤔 4 😂 3

 **priyanka** 1:24 PM  
ignore travis  
😡 1

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:25 PM  
who's travis?  
😱 10 😂 10

 **priyanka** 1:25 PM  
you and i are going to get along just fine  
👫 1

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 1:26 PM  
😭 

## #mansbestfriend

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:25 PM  
joined #mansbestfriend by invitation from somanader.

 **somanader** 1:25 PM  
pls feel free to spam this channel with griffin as much as possible 😇 

**Jamie Skeele** 1:27 PM  
u mean like this?  
Image from IOS ▾

  
😍 15

 **somanader** 1:29 PM  
he's perfect!!!!

## #newsnewsnews

**Saturday, August 18th**

**Brian Beutler** 2:21 PM  
@priyanka For the collusion segment on Monday? https://www.nytimes.com/2018/08/18/us/politics/don-mcgahn-mueller-investigation.html  
👍 1

**Yesterday**

**Megan Teshima** 7:05 PM  
we out here killing it 💁 https://www.nytimes.com/2018/08/19/movies/crazy-rich-asians-box-office-no-1.html  
💁 5

**Today**

**priyanka** 10:21 AM  
here's the google doc for today's newsletter, soliciting title/heading puns at this time https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LsLpWHxeMmz6HXu_xtGQupPOV08TyHiWkpeQJmPUM/edit  
😏 10  
**11 replies** Last reply today at 1:29 PM

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:30 PM  
joined #newsnewsnews.

##  #fightclub

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:30 PM  
joined fightclub by invitation from priyanka.

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:30 PM  
omfg  
what is this

 **priyanka** 1:32 PM  
obv we have an employee only private channel  
😮 1

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 1:32 PM  
no gods no masters  
😏 10 💃 10

 **elijah** 1:33 PM  
honestly it's just fun to have a place with no parental oversight

 **Dan Pfeiffer** 1:50 PM  
What am I, chopped liver?

 **priyanka** 1:50 PM  
dan "i'm just here so i won't get fined" pfeiffer  
😂 10 💯 10

 **Dan Pfeiffer** 1:51 PM  
Priyanka gets it.  
💁 1

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **Jamie Skeele** 1:32 PM  
joined #graphicdesignismypassion.

 **Jesse McLean** 2:16 PM  
@priyanka newsletter graphic  
kingkong.jpg ▾

**Travis 'coward' Helwig** 2:18 PM  
how are those planes staying in the air?

 **elijah** 2:18 PM  
obviously they’re not

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 2:18 PM  
high five, elijah

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 2:19 PM  
make king kong more buff  
❌ 1

 **Jesse McLean** 2:21 PM  
Welcoming constructive criticism only  
😱 2 😡 2

 **priyanka** 2:22 PM  
empire state building looks like a syringe  
👍 1

 **elijah** 2:22 PM  
yanks owns up to her drug habit at last

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 2:23 PM  
wait, how is THAT constructive criticism and buff king kong isn’t??

 **Jamie Skeele** 2:24 PM  
filling in the building might help?  
overlay dots or stripes, I can do it

 **Jesse McLean** 2:24 PM  
Finally, someone helpful around here

 **Shirley Ma** 2:27 PM  
hey!!!  
😂 1

 **Jesse McLean** 2:28 PM  
Shirley, your grandmother doesn't know what a podcast is

 **Shirley Ma** 2:28 PM  
does yours???  
🔥 4

 **Jesse McLean** 2:28 PM  
Touché  
Let me know when you're done with the Vote Save America merch mockups, though  
👍 1

 **Jamie Skeele** 2:32 PM  
how's this  
kingkong-stripes.jpg ▾

**Jesse McLean** 2:33 PM  
💯💯💯

## #general

 **Jon Favreau** 3:00 PM  
**@channel** We're about to record, please use your library voices. 🙏  
🔇 15

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 3:01 PM  
no number twos in the bathroom folks

 **priyanka** 3:01 PM  
hey nobody tell travis we're allowed to use the bathroom in the new office now  
😂 18 💯 18 😩 1

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 3:02 PM  
😭 


	2. Tuesday, August 21st, 2018

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **priyanka** 9:10 AM  
think this story needs a new segment called "what year is it," can you toss me a header graphic @Jesse McLean @Jamie Skeele https://talkingpointsmemo.com/edblog/righteous-act-malign-purpose?h_sid=e2dd17d60a-5a8dab96f82fb0b595e3cf84

 **Jesse McLean** 9:36 AM  
What kind of a doodle do you want  
whatyearisit.png ▾

**Jamie Skeele** 9:45 AM  
would question marks work, or a calendar

 **priyanka** 9:46 AM  
too generic… can you do a scoffing face  
confused and skeptical and outraged all at once

 **Jesse McLean** 9:47 AM  
Look, I'm not gonna give you the Mona Lisa

 **Jesse McLean** 9:55 AM  
How about this  
whatyearisitface.png ▾

**priyanka** 9:56 AM  
oh my god  
it's so blobby

 **Jesse McLean** 9:57 AM  
Microexpressions are hard in lineart  
Beggars can't be choosers  
😑 1 😂 5

## #general

 **Nikki Fancy** 10:02 AM  
anyone know why Lovett just threw me out of collusion

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:04 AM  
you know how he gets before coffee

 **Tommy Vietor** 10:05 AM  
Oh, is that where he is? I thought he was just three hours late as usual.

 **Jon Favreau** 10:05 AM  
Someone tell him when he's done sulking that we've still got shit to sign.

##  #fightclub

 **priyanka** 10:07 AM  
👀 https://crookedmedia.slack.com/archives/CF08BTF37/p1545507289000200  
https://crookedmedia.slack.com/archives/CF08BTF37/p1545508143000400

> **Tommy Vietor**  
>  Oh, is that where he is? I thought he was just three hours late as usual.  
>  Posted in #general | Today at 10:05 AM | View message

> **Jon Favreau**  
>  Someone tell him when he's done sulking that we've still got shit to sign.  
>  Posted in #general | Today at 10:05 AM | View message

😬 10

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:08 AM  
i hate when daddy and daddy and daddy are fighting

 **priyanka** 10:08 AM  
no one wants to hear about your kinks, travis  
👆 5

 **Jamie Skeele** 10:09 AM  
does this happen… often

 **Roman Papademetriou** 10:10 AM  
jamie's about to start applying for jobs again  
😂 8

 **somanader** 10:12 AM  
sorry jamie you joined us at a weird time, they've been acting a little strange recently  
but this too shall pass

 **elijah** 10:14 PM  
ya they were kinda punchy recording yesterday

## Jon Favreau, Tommy Vietor, Sarah Wick

**Friday, August 17th**

**Tommy Vietor** 4:32 PM  
Is the cake in the fridge the one for smashing Lovett's face in or the one for eating?

 **Sarah Wick** 4:35 AM  
The latter, but thank you for asking 😂

**Today**

**Sarah Wick** 10:15 AM  
Hey, just FYI, you're spooking the new kid  
Try to resolve your domestics in private, huh

 **Tommy Vietor** 10:18 AM  
We're not having any domestics

 **Jon Favreau** 10:18 AM  
He started it

 **Sarah Wick** 10:19 AM  
At least get your story straight 😑

##  #fightclub

 **Michael Martinez** 10:16 PM  
"kinda"  
had to cut out so much stuff last night

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:16 AM  
hey lovett's coming out of collusion!  
… to steal some more of ira's coffee, of course, carry on

 **priyanka** 10:17 AM  
what kind of stuff 👀 

**Michael Martinez** 10:19 AM  
idk, like  
every time they started talking about the trump foundation or whatever lovett had these weird segues about shutting it down  
jon and tommy kept going "that's not gonna happen to us"

 **priyanka** 10:20 AM  
are our bosses……. CRIMINALS???  
😱 12  
@ROBERT MUELLER SIR I'D LIKE TO CALL IN AN ANONYMOUS TIP

 **somanader** 10:23 AM  
don't you people have actual work to be doing  
content doesn't generate itself  
🏃 9

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:25 AM  
ooo big sis laying down the law

 **somanader** 10:25 AM  
i can and will beat u up travis  
😱 1

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:27 AM  
jamie, get out of this hostile work environment while you're still unharmed  
😂 1

## #socialmedia

 **elijah** 11:05 AM  
caption this for the instastory  
Image from IOS ▾

**Travis 'coward' Helwig** 11:06 AM  
tfw the trade war is going to make your fave treats more expensive  
🤑 15 😩 10

 **priyanka** 11:06 AM  
what did you do to him you monster

 **elijah** 11:07 AM  
hey, not my fault favreau told him a scary bedtime story  
😂 9

 **Nikki Fancy** 11:12 AM  
poor baby, looks like Lovett kicked him out of a conference room too  
😱 8

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 11:13 AM  
it's fine, at least lovett's never bitten anyone

 **priyanka** 11:14 AM  
… _yet_.  
😬 8

 **Jon Favreau** 11:16 AM  
Guys, just get back to work.


	3. Wednesday, August 22nd, 2018

## #general

 **Kari** 9:32 AM  
Hope no one was planning to collude in Collusion today  
Image from IOS ▾

**Nikki Fancy** 9:34 AM  
oh no, Pundit baby!!!  
😢 15

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 9:35 AM  
darn, where do i put all these russians now

 **elijah** 9:35 AM  
there's always conspiracy

 **priyanka** 9:37 AM  
i just waved at her through the glass door  
she looks so sad 😢 

**Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:21 AM  
pretty sure lovett's just doing the nyt crossword back catalogue on his phone

 **somanader** 10:23 AM  
oh so that's why his puns are so much better  
😂 9 👆 9

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 10:23 AM  
how dare u

## #crookedworldwar

 **Jamie Skeele** 11:14 AM  
joined #crookedworldwar by invitation from Michael Martinez.

 **elijah** 11:21 AM  
sup  
we have a bracket

 **Jamie Skeele** 11:24 AM  
i've never actually played risk before

 **elijah** 11:26 AM  
that's fine  
watch and learn, grasshopper

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 11:27 AM  
don't watch priyanka, she got eliminated in five hours during our last game

 **priyanka** 11:31 AM  
what, you guys are still playing?  
risk is passe now  
i'll put it in the newsletter

## #general

 **julietbecks** 11:37 AM  
**@channel** Let’s talk lunch  
/poll "Where should we order lunch" "Sweetgreen" "Grub" "Spoonfed"

 **Simple Poll** APP 11:37 AM

> **Where should we order lunch**
> 
> 1️⃣ Sweetgreen 2  
>  @Jesse McLean, @julietbecks
> 
> 2️⃣ Grub 7  
>  @priyanka, @elijah, @Megan Teshima, @Sarah Wick, @somanader, @Jon Favreau, @Roman Papademetriou
> 
> 3️⃣ Spoonfed 1  
>  Travis 'coward' Helwig

> 1️⃣ 2️⃣ 3️⃣ Delete Poll

**julietbecks** 11:50 AM  
**@channel** Looks like the people have spoken, I'm putting in a Grub order at 12:15 so reply here before then or you're just getting the condiments everyone else's food comes with

**24 replies** Last reply today at 12:12 PM

##  #fightclub

 **julietbecks** 12:05 PM  
Lovett's possibly on another crash diet again, he waved me out when I went to ask if he wanted something from Grub

 **julietbecks** 12:20 PM  
Uh, holy shit you guys  
Pretty sure I just accidentally walked in on Jon and Tommy having a fight 😬  
😬 14

 **priyanka** 12:20 PM  
WTF, dish  
👆 14

 **julietbecks** 12:21 PM  
Hold on let me finish putting everyone's lunch orders in

 **elijah** 12:21 PM  
juliet the real mvp  
👑 14 💁 1

 **julietbecks** 12:30 PM  
Okay so I didn't actually hear that much because they stopped talking when I poked my head in  
But I think it was about Lovett  
😱 10  
They weren't shouting or anything, but Tommy was saying something about "giving him some space, that's clearly what he wants"  
Pretty firm  
And you know how Jon looks when he's upset by something

 **elijah** 12:31 PM  
zero poker face, that's true

## somanader, Sarah Wick

 **somanader** 12:31 PM  
are you seeing this  
i thought you said you talked to them

 **Sarah Wick** 12:31 PM  
I did!  
It's not my fault when they decide not to listen to me  
😩 1

##  #fightclub

 **julietbecks** 12:32 PM  
Jon said something like, "I still think we should talk to him," and Tommy said, "God, you're always like this," and then I had to interrupt so I could get their lunch orders

 **priyanka** 12:33 PM  
wow  
ok  
that's a lot  
maybe travis was right  
🤔 7  
maybe they ARE all fighting

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 12:36 PM  
… i'm so pissed you said this in a locked channel  
😂 12

 **priyanka** 12:37 PM  
😇 

**elijah** 12:39 PM  
anyway, thx juliet for ordering our food AND delivering the hot goss  
💯 15 🙏 15

 **julietbecks** 12:42 PM  
I'm a provider

## #general

 **julietbecks** 1:15 PM  
**@channel** Lunch is here, set up in the kitchen whenever you want to grab your order  
🙌 18

 **Travis 'coward' Helwig** 1:22 PM  
Unrelatedly, if you want an extra salad a dog has definitely NOT licked, also available in the kitchen  
🐶 7

 **Tommy Vietor** 1:42 PM  
Not feeling well, I'll be working from home for the rest of the afternoon  
@ me if you need anything

 **Mukta Mohan** 1:44 PM  
Oh no, feel better Tommy!!!

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **priyanka** 2:16 PM  
need a "pollercoaster" header 4 newsletter @Jesse McLean @Jamie Skeele

 **Jamie Skeele** 2:31 PM  
tried to draw an actual roller coaster but i think this one came out better  
pollercoaster_v2.png ▾

  
💯 2

 **priyanka** 2:32 PM  
love that slight horror movie aesthetic  
👌 1

 **Brian Beutler** 4:28 PM  
@Jesse McLean Did you ever add a shadow effect to the graphic for the gangster ethic article that's going up on the website tomorrow

 **Jesse McLean** 4:30 PM  
Oh yeah, good catch, does this look okay  
trumpster_v2.jpg ▾

**Brian Beutler** 4:31 PM  
Perfect! Thank you


	4. Thursday, August 23rd, 2018

## #general

 **Justine Howe** 9:41 AM  
**@everyone** Hey all. As you might know, Crooked's been going through some corporate restructuring lately. It's a complicated process, but the most important thing to know is that practically speaking, your daily life is not going to change. Your benefits, your hours, and most importantly, your pay will not be affected by this process.

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 9:42 AM  
so is that a no on the raise i requested?

 **Justine Howe** 9:42 AM  
We put it all in the end-of-year evaluations, Travis.  
🤔 6 😂 6  
If you have any questions or concerns, @Neil Varghese should've emailed out the minutes from the staff meeting today. Read those over, and as always my DMs are open if you'd like to talk.

 **Mukta Mohan** 9:43 AM  
Thank you, Justine!  
👆 11

 **Kari** 9:43 AM  
Truly a queen  
👑 13 💯 13

 **priyanka** 9:44 AM  
so about these minutes…  
is there a clickbait version coming?

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 9:45 AM  
oh thank god it wasn't just me  
PRIYANKA DON'T YOU DARE DELETE THAT COMMENT

 **Justine Howe** 9:47 AM  
Good news, Priyanka and Travis have volunteered to produce the clickbait version of the minutes.  
Please direct praise and requests accordingly.  
😂 15

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **Shirley Ma** 10:27 AM  
final VSA graphic, speak now or forever hold your peace  
votesaveamerica.jpg ▾

  
😍 21

 **Jesse McLean** 10:27 AM  
Beautiful!  
💁 1

 **elijah** 10:28 AM  
the colors are so good  
🤗 1

 **Shirley Ma** 10:30 AM  
here's the merch promotion graphic also  
votesaveamerica-merch.jpg ▾

  
👍 15

 **Jesse McLean** 10:32 AM  
💯💯💯

##  #fightclub

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:39 AM  
new theory, the parents have been fighting over corporate restructuring  
👀 5

 **priyanka** 10:52 AM  
k literally no one knows what you're talking about

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:53 AM  
it's all in the minutes, haven't you read them

 **priyanka** 10:53 AM  
no i was doing my actual job  
😡 1

 **Neil Varghese** 10:54 AM  
To be completely honest, I'm surprised you were able to parse all the legalese  
🔥 10

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:54 AM  
wow  
WOW

 **priyanka** 10:55 AM  
i'm so happy rn

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:56 AM  
i'm gonna let that slide because neil's at least partly in charge of my salary  
😂 3  
but look, lovett presents an item about the makeup of the board  
i didn’t even know we had a board, btw

 **Neil Varghese** 10:56 AM  
Legally required now  
I thought you said you read the minutes

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:56 AM  
i SKIMMED them  
they vote on changing the chairman of the board but it fails

 **elijah** 10:57 AM  
isn’t lovett chairman of the board  
he made me put it in pundit’s bio

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:58 AM  
YEAH  
HE VOTED TO MAKE IT SOMEONE ELSE  
😱 9 🤔 5

## #general

 **Jon Favreau** 11:00 AM  
**@channel** We're about to record the Thursday pod, please fasten your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices. 🙏  
😂 19 🛫 10

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **priyanka** 12:13 PM  
john cornyn in strong contention for top-of-the-newsletter honors today https://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/trump-fox-and-friends-interview-michael-cohen_us_5b7ea9a8e4b0729515107f8d  
what can you guys whip up for me

 **Jesse McLean** 1:03 PM  
Ask and you shall receive  
newsletter-cornyn.jpg ▾

**priyanka** 1:15 PM  
haha omg  
those ears are terrifying

 **Jesse McLean** 1:16 PM  
Yes, that's the point  
😂 3 💯 3

##  #fightclub

 **Michael Martinez** 3:03 PM  
Uh, so

 **elijah** 3:03 PM  
**@channel** the guys just kicked us out of the studio in the middle of doing some ads  
😬 19

 **priyanka** 3:04 PM  
what the hell

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 3:04 PM  
you fools better have your ears AT the door

 **elijah** 3:04 PM  
of course  
who do you think we are  
comin at you live  
🙌 10

 **Michael Martinez** 3:05 PM  
Hard to hear super clearly but we're trying

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 3:05 PM  
knew we shouldn't have sprung for the expensive soundproofing

 **Michael Martinez** 3:05 PM  
Lovett just yelled something  
"You don’t know what it's like for me"?

 **elijah** 3:06 PM  
we work for serial killers #confirmed

 **Michael Martinez** 3:06 PM  
"Maybe if you ever fucking talked to us about it"  
Is that Tommy? Hard to make out  
Okay this is definitely Favreau  
"We followed you all the way out here, what makes you think"

 **elijah** 3:07 PM  
https://crookedmedia.slack.com/archives/GEZAHJVNU/p1545424698000600

> **elijah**  
>  we work for serial killers #confirmed  
>  Posted in #fightclub | Today at 3:06 PM | View message

😂 10 🤔 10

 **priyanka** 3:07 PM  
_what makes you think_???????  
what comes after that????

 **Michael Martinez** 3:10 PM  
Sorry, thought they were coming out  
Had to book it  
Think they did move though, harder to hear now

 **elijah** 3:12 PM  
lovett just said pundit isn’t even related to leo!!!

 **Michael Martinez** 3:12 PM  
He did NOT

 **priyanka** 3:13 PM  
ELIJAH I HOPE THEY DO KILL YOU  
😇 1

 **Michael Martinez** 3:15 PM  
🚨 Lovett just said to come to the taping tonight  
"You know my bedtime's at 8" that's gotta be Favreau

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 3:16 PM  
i can't believe daddy and daddy and daddy are gonna break up at MY show  
where are we gonna LIVE

 **priyanka** 3:17 PM  
ok i changed my mind  
i hope they kill travis first

## #hbosaveamerica

 **somanader** 4:10 PM  
**@channel** everyone who's involved with the shows in october please check your emails, tentative venue information was just sent out  
we'll be booking flights for the travel team next week

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 4:11 PM  
no pittsburgh anymore?

 **somanader** 4:11 PM  
apparently the first venue didn't meet fire code standards or something so we had to switch to philly

 **elijah** 4:11 PM  
typical penn

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 4:12 PM  
hell yeah cheesesteaks babyyyy  
😋 5

##  #fightclub

 **elisa gutierrez** 4:35 PM  
lovett just told me to put together an entire 'becoming chairman of the board of a media company you never expected to get so big' rant wheel for the show tonight  
🆘 🆘 🆘  
😱 7

 **priyanka** 4:40 PM  
jfc  
maybe i should show up to lovett or leave it tonight too  
incognito

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 4:40 PM  
you don't trust the correspondents on the ground?

 **priyanka** 4:40 PM  
not even going to dignify that with a response  
😡 1

## #general

 **Sarah Wick** 4:57 PM  
Hey, just a reminder to RSVP to the Wick Labor Day party so we can get a final headcount, check your inbox for the invite

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 4:59 PM  
wait a minute

 **Sarah Wick** 5:00 PM  
Oops, look at the time, logging off Slack now  
😩 1 😂 10

##  #fightclub

 **priyanka** 8:40 PM  
anything happening at the improv  
@Travis 'boy detective' Helwig update us you uncultured swine

 **Travis 'boy detective’ Helwig** 8:44 PM  
calm down the act before us is still out there, we're eating nachos backstage

 **priyanka** 8:45 PM  
what happened to that no carb diet

 **elisa gutierrez** 9:12 PM  
sound checking now

 **Travis 'boy detective’ Helwig** 10:20 PM  
oh shit it's starting

 **priyanka** 10:21 PM  
!!!!!

 **Travis 'boy detective’ Helwig** 10:21 PM  
wait no it was a fakeout  
jon's booing

 **priyanka** 10:21 PM  
fakeout? what does that even mean

 **Travis 'boy detective’ Helwig** 10:22 PM  
he did a bit about chris evans and then he was like, "jon and tommy are here tonight," and everyone cheered  
and then he said, "jon, tommy, i have something important to tell you at the end of the show, so you better be paying attention the whole time"  
ok gotta go it's starting for real

 **priyanka** 11:30 PM  
well??  
i see all those instastories @elijah

**Friday, August 24th**

**Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 12:40 AM  
falling asleep in the lyft but we'll have something for you as soon as humanly possible

 **Michael Martinez** 1:22 AM  
Hello.  
MP3 ▾

> **eyes emoji.mp3**  
>  5.7MB MP3 — Click to download

**Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 1:23 AM  
getting cut out of the episode obv but you're gonna wanna listen to this


	5. Friday, August 24th, 2018

##  #fightclub

 **priyanka** 6:22 AM  
can't believe i'm about to listen to an audio recording of one of my bosses first thing in the morning  
what has LA done to me  
damn he apologized

 **priyanka** 6:40 AM  
holy shit??????????  
"i've said it before, but i feel like i should say it again: i've never had a better time in my life than doing this with the two of you"  
is this a declaration… of love  
**@channel** SOMEONE ELSE WAKE UP AND REACT TO THIS

 **julietbecks** 7:14 AM  
so it was kinda about the reincorporation stuff  
oh wow you weren't kidding, his voice

 **priyanka** 7:40 AM  
"i know i can be… myself sometimes, but we jumped into this head first together, and there's no one i'd rather share a corner office with" serious q, are they dating  
🤔 5

 **julietbecks** 7:50 AM  
a corner office -- and MY LIFE  
😂 5

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 8:04 AM  
just so you know i definitely walked in on them kissing backstage after the show last night

 **priyanka** 8:04 AM  
no one wants to hear about your fanfiction travis  
😂 5

 **elijah** 8:34 AM  
peerless investigative journalism, @Michael Martinez  
👆 10

 **elisa gutierrez** 8:40 AM  
it was wild to see in person

 **priyanka** 8:40 AM  
release the tapes tbh

 **elisa gutierrez** 8:41 AM  
i looked over at jon and tommy's table in the middle of lovett's rant (rave?) and they were VERY...  
well, you know the expression  
favreau especially

 **Justine Howe** 8:50 AM  
:O at this clip

 **Kari** 10:05 AM  
Lovett's back in the founders' office, FYI

 **Nikki Fancy** 10:05 AM  
Thank God I can go collude again

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 10:07 AM  
@ the cia agent monitoring our group chat, that was a joke  
😂 8

 **Dan Pfeiffer** 10:50 AM  
They kissed and made up? About time

## somanader, Sarah Wick

 **somanader** 11:04 AM  
thank god  
i was this close to kicking them all out and taking the company for myself

 **Sarah Wick** 11:17 AM  
😂  
At least you know what you were signing up for  
Least you could’ve done is warn _me_ about them

 **somanader** 11:18 AM  
yeah, but then where would you be  
no dogs, no growing podcast company of 30-40 people  
no pain, no gain

 **Sarah Wick** 11:18 AM  
Just as long as the pain doesn’t last  
Crisis averted  
🙏 1

## #graphicdesignismypassion

 **Jamie Skeele** 12:13 PM  
header graphic draft for newsletter today @priyanka  
newsletter-hunter.jpg ▾

**priyanka** 12:15 PM  
nice! it looks a little empty, can we get some question marks above his head or sth

 **Jamie Skeele** 12:20 PM  
done  
newsletter-hunter_v2.jpg ▾

**priyanka** 12:21 PM  
🙌

## #general

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 2:05 PM  
what have our bosses been keeping from us… #antifa #echochamber #conspiracy #qanon @Jon Favreau @Dan Pfeiffer @Tommy Vietor https://www.newyorker.com/news/news-desk/the-conspiracy-memo-aimed-at-obama-aides-that-circulated-in-the-trump-white-house  
😱 21

 **priyanka** 2:07 PM  
oh my GOD  
this is definitely going in the newsletter  
how come @Jon Lovett's not in here  
😮 18

 **elijah** 2:08 PM  
what nefarious deeds were you up to in 2009

> Tommy Vietor and Jon Favreau were roommates in DC during the Obama admin, for example.

**Dan Pfeiffer** 2:09 AM  
Wait, they couldn't even get the facts right  
Tommy was roommates with Lovett, not Favreau

 **somanader** 2:10 PM  
lovett erased from the narrative

 **elijah** 2:08 PM  
echo chamber shirts pls  
💯 15

 **Jon Lovett** 2:10 PM  
I'm fucking quitting this company I swear to God  
😂 15

 **Travis 'boy detective' Helwig** 2:11 PM  
daddy's home

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:11 PM  
nuh uh you love it here

 **Jon Lovett** 2:12 PM  
😡 

**Jon Favreau** 2:12 PM  
😇 

##  #echochamber

 **Jon Favreau** 2:29 PM  
joined echochamber.

 **Jon Favreau** 2:29 PM  
set the channel purpose: for collusion.

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:29 PM  
joined echochamber by invitation from Jon Favreau.

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:29 PM  
@Jon Lovett Get in here

 **Jon Lovett** 2:32 PM  
joined echochamber by invitation from Tommy Vietor.

 **Jon Favreau** 2:32 PM  
Lovett, we've been thinking about what you said

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:32 PM  
So we were just wondering

 **Jon Favreau** 2:32 PM  
Will you...

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:33 PM  
join our echo chamber?

 **Jon Lovett** 2:33 PM  
Oh my god  
Did you two WORKSHOP this

 **Jon Lovett** 2:33 PM  
left echochamber.

 **Jon Favreau** 2:33 PM  
@Jon Lovett Is that a yes?

 **Jon Lovett** 2:37 PM  
joined echochamber by invitation from Jon Favreau.

 **Jon Lovett** 2:37 PM  
Okay so first of all  
We already have a perfectly serviceable three-way DM we can use for coordinating sex in the office

 **Tommy Vietor** 2:41 PM  
We definitely can't use COMPANY SLACK to coordinate SEX IN THE OFFICE  
How do you remove someone from a channel?

 **Jon Favreau** 2:42 PM  
Wait, hang on, hear him out  
It doesn't have to be sex _in_ the office

 **Jon Lovett** 2:42 PM  
Thank you, Jon.  
Second of all:  
Yes that's a yes.  
Obviously.  
😊 2


End file.
